realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Lock Lurker
Lock Lurker Diminutive Aberration Hit Dice: 1d8+3 (7 hp) Initiative: +3 Speed: 20 ft (4 squares) Armor Class: 17 (+4 size, +3 Dex), touch 17, flat-footed 14 Base Attack/Grapple: +0/--- Attack: Bite +7 melee (1d2-4) Full Attack: Bite +7 melee (1d2-4) or sting +7 melee (2d4-4 and venom) Space/Reach: 1 ft/0 ft Special Attacks: Venom Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft, partial etherealness, resistance to cold 10 and fire 10, tremorsense 30 ft Saves: Fort +5 Ref +3 Will +0 Abilities: Str 2 Dex 17 Con 16 Int 6 Wis 10 Cha 8 Skills: Climb +7, Hide* +19, Listen +2, Move Silently +5, Spot +6 Feats: Weapon Finesse Environment: Any land and underground Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 01 Treasure: None Alignment: Always neutral Advancement: 2-3 HD (Diminutive) Level Adjustment: +4 This initially appeared to be a coin of some sort, but it is really a tiny disc-shaped creature. On each side of its body, it has a row of tiny, retractable legs with suction cups on the ends, on its underside. The tiny lock lurker serves as a constant bane to thieves and tomb-robbers. On one edge of the coin-body is a foot-long stinger that strikes with lightning speed. This stinger is invisible when the creature is at rest, as the stinger exists mainly on the Ethereal plane, and only exists on the Material plane when striking. When visible, this tail looks like a scorpion’s tail, and though this large tail looks too heavy to be supported by the body, the weight of the creature actually counterbalances it. The lock lurker eats with a tiny mouth on its underside, which is composed of an iris of razor-sharp teeth, surrounded by the creature’s legs. Lock lurkers receive their name from the frequency at which they are placed as guardians of treasures, set to strike unwary thieves. Assassins also make use of them, placing them under inkwells or pillows, in boots and gloves, or behind doors, where they can strike through large keyholes at someone trying to open a lock. These creatures are usually copper or bronze colored, but on occasion may be gold or silver. COMBAT Lock lurkers attack with their silent stinger and bite attacks. These attacks are surprisingly powerful for a creature of this size, and can even pierce armor. Creatures of Small or smaller size hit by the stinger are stunned for 1-2 rounds. The bite is much less powerful, and cannot chew through anything tougher than leather armor. If the lock lurker loses its stinger, it will regenerate over a period of two weeks. Venom (Su): The venom of a lock lurker’s stinger can paralyze opponents. In the round after a creature suffers a sting attack, the victim must succeed at a Fortitude save (DC 13) or be slowed, as the spell. In the next round, if the victim failed its initial saving throw, it must succeed at another Fortitude save or be paralyzed for 1d6 hours. Success on this second saving throw means the victim continues to be affected by the slow effect for one more round, then recovers fully. Successfully saving against this venom does not grant the victim immunity to subsequent stings. A lock lurker can strike up to 40 times per day before its venom is exhausted. The save DC is Constitution-based. Partial Etherealness (Su): The stinger of the lock lurker exists wholly on the Ethereal plane. It can be materialized on the Material plane as a free action once per round, and returns to the Ethereal at the end of that round. Only creatures on the Material plane can attack the stinger, and only after the lock lurker has used a sting attack in a particular round. If the lock lurker is encountered on the Ethereal Plane, the entire creature will be visible and can be attacked. The stinger can always attack creatures on the Ethereal plane no matter where the lock lurker is. Venom and food eaten are held in expandable body sacs on the Ethereal plane and brought to the Material plane as needed, in the same manner as the stinger. Skills: A lock lurker receives a +4 racial bonus to Climb, Hide, Move Silently, and Spot checks. It also uses its Dexterity modifier for Climb checks. *A lock lurker receives a +6 circumstance bonus to Hide checks if it is in or near a pile of coins. Originally found in Dragon Magazine #139 (“The Dragon’s Bestiary,” November 1988, Ed Greenwood), FRQ1 – The Haunted Halls of Eveningstar (1992), the second edition Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting (1993) and Monstrous Compendium Annual One (1994). Category:Aberrations